


Stolen Moments

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Romance, F/M, Fluff, Soft Bucky, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: unicorns-and-fairy-dust asked:Bucky moonlights as a Christmas elf for Santa ( they go way back) and is super busy during the festive season, he doesn't have the time to decorate the tower, like he's supposed to so he ends up writing "tinsel", "baubles" etc on pieces of paper and hangs them up around the tower. The team comes back from a lengthy mission, find Tue sad state of the tower and vow to find out what has Bucky so preoccupied he can't decorate like he said he would. Hilarity ensues.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_kitty_has_claws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_kitty_has_claws/gifts).



 

* * *

It had begun simply enough. Bucky, awake one Christmas night when no one else had been, wandered down to the compound’s kitchen for a snack, only to walk in on the jolly, red-wrapped man with the sack. Immediately he’d thought _intruder_ and gone on the offensive, but after a short scuffle, and a stern talking too, and a little bit of magic, Bucky had released Santa from the choke hold in amazement.

He didn’t think the old man was real. No one, besides kids, still believed in a fat man bringing toys for good little girls and boys. Nick had kindly explained it was part of his magic. Presents were left from “Santa” and parents would automatically believe the other person had purchased it, or that the stress of the season had gotten to them and they’d simply forgotten.

Mind games, of course, made Bucky nervous, so when Nick said it was time to wipe the memory of their conversation from his, Bucky had understandably balked at that. He’d had enough of people playing in his head. Nick decided the only other option was to make Bucky an honorary member of the family, allowing him to keep the memory if Bucky took a few days every year during the season to come north and help out.

For years now Bucky had taken time off to go to the North Pole and help Santa, and the elves get everything ready for Christmas Eve. No one knew where he went, and he never went at the same time, just disappeared for a while, leaving a note for Steve saying he’d be back in a few days. Usually, he returned with an armful of gifts, so everyone assumed he went into New York to get his holiday shopping done without anyone tagging along.

But he’d never had anyone drag him through the mirror in his bathroom before in the middle of December. Oh, sure he’d travelled by mirror before. It was the fastest way to get to the North Pole when one didn’t have access to a sleigh and flying reindeer, but when Nick needed him, he’d send a message. Nick had taught him to draw the required symbol on the glass to open a magic portal between himself and the North, using whatever mirror was near and big enough for him to fit through. But he'd never had Nick reach through the mirror while Bucky was preparing to shave in nothing but his pants.

He dragged the towel from around his neck as he stumbled through to the hardwood floor in the middle of Nick’s office and scrubbed it over his face to remove the shaving cream. “Dammit, Nick! What’s got you in such an all-fired hurry?”

The quiet intake of breath had him freezing and lowering the towel to see one pretty dame standing there in a red sweater, jeans, and heavy fur-lined boots. Her platinum hair fell in ringlets from her high ponytail tied up with red ribbon. Big, whiskey gold eyes were locked on his chest, and her plump pink lip was caught between her teeth.

Bucky didn’t know who she was, but she was a looker. “Hey, dollface. Nick around?” he asked with a slow smile.  

Her eyes snapped up to his face and widened. “S-sergeant Barnes?”

“Bucky, yeah.”

She seemed to snap out of whatever trance seeing him shirtless had put her in. “My apologies for dragging you through the mirror, but Dad needs your help.”

“Dad?”

“Nick.” She bit her plump lip again. “Nick is my Dad.”

“Santa has kids!” Bucky barked. “How the hell come I didn't know that? I've been coming here for years!”

She flinched, then turned toward Nick's oversized armchair where a large Christmas sweater lay over the arm. She picked it up and held it out to him. “I've been away at school, finishing up my degrees. This is my first Christmas home, but… Dad's sick.”

He pulled the soft red sweater over his head, used to wearing something festive when running around the village. “How sick?”

“It's reindeer flu.”

“Reindeer flu? What's that?” Bucky asked as he stepped into the fur-lined black boots earmarked for his visits.

“He becomes a sneezing mess whenever he goes near anything with a reindeer on it.”

Bucky frowned. “Can't he just stay away from the reindeer?”

She shook her head. “It's not just the live reindeer. It's anything with reindeer. Mom had to clean out the house. He can't even get in the workshop. Everything's a mess, and Dad's implemented so many of your changes, lots of Stark tech, I can't just step in and run things for him. We need help, Sergeant, or there won't be a Christmas this year.”

He only stared at her for one long minute before breaking down in peels of laughter. “This is a joke, right? Haha, Nick, very funny. You can come out now. People can't have a flu that makes them sick _seeing_ a reindeer.”

***

“Son of a bit-scuit,” Bucky corrected when Gladys glared at him. “You are sick.” He was standing at the foot of Nick's bed where the once jolly old man looked like death.

Holly, Nick's daughter who Bucky had no idea the man had, sat at his side holding his hand, while Mrs. Claus, Gladys, who Bucky had only met once in passing, delivered a tray of cookies and hot cocoa to Nick's bedside.

“You didn't believe about the reindeer flu, huh?” Nick chuckled then coughed hard. It took a few minutes for him to settle. “It came on hard and fast — no warning. The elves are in chaos and Holly needs your help. You can get those little DICKs back in working order.”

“Nicholas!” Gladys gasped.

“Dad!” Holly snapped. “That's no way to talk about the elves!”

Nick chuckled and smirked at Bucky. “You tell ‘em.”

“DICKs stands for Direct Injection and Critical Kingdom. It's a program Stark built for sorting parts in his workshop. We repurposed it to help sort toys into proper holdings before being boxed, wrapped, and tagged for the kids. I'll get right on that, Nick. Ma'am.” Bucky nodded to Gladys. “Holly bell.” He winked at her and headed out of the room.

***

Once the Sergeant was out of the room, Holly turned on her father. “Dad!” she hissed.

“I swear I didn't tell him.” Nick looked just as surprised. “Bucky didn't even know about you till today.”

“And what was up with that, Dad?” Holly rose to plant her hands on her hips. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not!” He struggled to sit up and smiled appreciatively at Gladys when she tucked another pillow behind him. “Bucky is only ever here a few hours at a time or a few days in which he works non-stop. The man's a super soldier. He doesn't need to sleep more than snatches at a time and can go without eating if he has too.”

“Nick! Are you telling me you've been working that poor boy like a slave without proper rest or feeding these last five years!”

He gave Holly's mother a sheepish look. “He just wanted to help and never asked for anything.”

Gladys took a firm grip on Nick's ear. “Nicholas S. Claus! You mean to tell me you've treated that boy no better than Hydra!”

Holly flinched at the volume. “Mom, calm down. I'll see the Sergeant is fed and given a room.”

“You'll see that boy brought to the house for supper Holly, or I'll tan your hide I will. We don't treat guests who break their backs to keep this farm working like they're less than human. That boy will have a hot meal and a nice bed to rest in.” She twisted Nick's ear. “Leaving him out in the cold twenty-four-seven! How could you, Nick!”

“Dang it woman! Are you fixing to rip it off? Le'go my ear!”

Holly chuckled and left the room, leaving her father to her mother's mercy. She'd been hearing stories of James “Bucky” Barnes for years, but she hadn't known her father had never invited him to stay or fed the man. What kind of person must he be just to _work_? No complaints. And turn around and do it all again without so much as a peep of protest at his poor treatment.

Sure she knew who the Sergeant was outside of the North Pole. James Barnes, longest surviving POW and once brainwashed Hydra weapon now Avenger had been big news a few years ago. She like everyone else had found his trial and subsequent dismissal of all charges fascinating and heartbreaking. When the tapes of his torture had played, she'd cried. No person should ever have gone through what he did.

He seemed genuinely nice, if a little skeptical, but when you'd been fed lies all your life, it would make sense to be less than trusting.

_And he'd gone out to get to work without hesitation once he knew how sick Dad was._

Holly nodded to herself. Yes, she would see the Sergeant was made welcome and went to get a thermos full of coffee, and a large cinnamon bun. She'd dragged him from his world rather suddenly and very early. If he hadn't had breakfast, well she'd remedy that soon enough.

A shiver rippled up her spine as she put on her coat, one that had nothing to do with the cold coming through the door and everything to do with the physique of the man she'd dragged half-naked through the mirror. She'd never seen such a _broad_ chest before, and though he had scars and one metal arm, he was still the sexiest man she'd ever met. That arm only enhanced the thrill of “danger” that hung around him.

She pushed those feelings down deep and went in search of the Sergeant.

***

“Eldor, the wrench.”

“Wrench.”

“Screwdriver.”

“Screwdriver.”

“Pliers.”

“Pliers.”

Holly leaned against a shelf in the workshop and watched. All she could see was a pair of long, black jean-clad legs stretched out from beneath the machine she knew nothing about beside the shorter, white and red candy cane style leggings of Eldor the elf, only half as long as the legs next to his.

“I'm really sorry about this, Sergeant. I thought I could fix it myself, but then the gizmo went _sproing,_ and the thing-a-ma-jig went _clunk_ and everything just… stopped.”

“It's all good, little buddy. Half the time the only reason I know how to put this stuff back together is that I've got Stark's plans memorized. There we go. Flick that switch.”

Lights suddenly came on and the machine that had sat dormant for days was up and running again. A cheer came from the entire workshop and made Holly smile. Man and elf slid out from under it at the same time, grinning and laughing.

“Holly!” Eldor cried when he saw her.

“Hey, dollface.” Bucky smiled, and it was all old world charm. “If that's coffee and your willing to share, you won't be needing no mistletoe to get a kiss.”

A blush warmed Holly's cheeks. “You can keep your lips to yourself, Sergeant. Coffee and breakfast for you. I dragged you here pretty early.”

He chuckled and pushed to his feet, towering over her short five foot four frame. “Holly bell, if you think that was early you're in for a surprise. I'd already been for a run and sparred with Steve.”

She pulled the cinnamon bun back when he reached for it. “Then I guess you don't need this? Someone so active surely must have had breakfast already.” She made to bite into it, but it was swiped away.

“Don't be cruel, darlin’,” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of sweet dough.

“Holly, look! It's working again!” Eldor jumped up and down and pointed.

“I see. It looks very impressive.” She still had no idea how it worked.

“It's basically a giant sorting machine,” Bucky said, leaning against the shelf at her side. “Stark has one that collects all the nuts, bolts, screws, and junk in his workshop, and spits them back out into their correct bins. This is a slightly bigger version; then there are smaller ones throughout the place.” He motioned toward the conveyer belt on the left. “The maker elves drop their finished product there, it goes up, drops down, gets sorted into sections like stuffed toys, balls, mechanical toys, dolls, and the like, and then drops into those bins there.” He pointed to the ones along the wall. “They're run via train rail through to other departments where other machines like this one sort those out into more groups so that balls can be divided into soccer, volleyball, basketballs, etcetera.”

“But why? The elves used to do that themselves.” She still wasn't sure what the point was.

“Yeah, but it took five times as long. Production is up thirty percent by cutting out the extra steps. Now, usually, Nick is prepped and ready to go, all presents accounted for, a minimum two days before Christmas. It's relieved a lot of pressure.”

“I suppose…” She could see his point. Her dad had been a lot less stressed out in the last few years. “Well, thank you for coming through for him today. No one ever knows for sure how long reindeer flu lasts. Having the workshop up and running will take a load off his-”

An explosion rocked the building. One minute Holly was upright, then next she was covered by the large, warm body of one James Barnes.

“Jeez, doll! You okay?”

“Fine.” Thanks to him. “What was that?”

Bucky stood, taking his warmth with him, and turned to glower at the machine now smoking in the middle of the room. More curls of smoke were coming from the halls leading into other sectors of the workshop, sending elves running in a panic.

Then, the deadliest sound she'd ever heard, a feral growl, rippled through the room, coming from the man beside her. Bucky bent down, grabbed an oil and dust smeared leg, and yanked Eldor out from under the machine. “Eldor! What the hell did you do!?”

The elf dangled upside down but still managed to wring his hat in contrition. “We're behind schedule. I was just turning up production.”

“Dammit, Eldor! You know you're not supposed to play with this thing! Now you've caused a cascade failure. All the DICKs are down!”

The sparkles on the elf's cheeks went from bright to pale. “I'm sorry, Bucky.”

Bucky turned him right side up and sighed. “God, you remind me of Steve. Always getting into trouble.” He set the elf down and lowered to a crouch. “Look, little buddy. I know you were trying to help, but you shouldn't be playing with stuff you don't know how to work. I'm gonna go take a look at the other machines and see how bad it is. Why don't you do a headcount and see if anyone's hurt. All this panic isn't going to help anyone.”

Eldor snapped his heels together and saluted. “Yes, sir, Sergeant!” He scurried off, calling for everyone to exit the workshop and meet outside.

Bucky picked up a nearby fire extinguisher and looked at Holly. “You want to help? Or just stand around looking like a Christmas angel?”

She blushed but scurried to grab another extinguisher and follow after him. “You think they'll be fires?”

“Nah, but better safe than sorry. Mostly I think we're looking at smoke from fried wires. Shit,” he swore softly. “This is really gonna fuck up production. If he's shorted out all the units, I'm not sure I can get them all working again.”

Holly bit her lip as worry filled her heart. They'd never get everything done in time for Christmas. Whatever were they going to do?

***

Bucky dragged himself out from under the last DICK and leaned on his bent knee. “Well, you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Good news,” Holly said. “Always.”

“I can fix it.”

“That's great!”

“But I need new parts which means back to the compound. I'm not sure I can get them without telling Stark what they're for.”

Her heart skipped hard. “Oh.”

Bucky climbed to his feet. “Look. I can get the main unit up and running again with parts scavenged from the others, but from there, each division is going to have to go back to hand sorting. I'll do what I can, but I'm not Tony. I'm pretty sure he could have this all up and running at three times the efficiency in five hours, but I'm just not him.”

Holly laid her hand on his arm. “You're doing great, Bucky. Whatever you do will help.”

He thrust a greasy hand through his hair. “I never should have brought these here. Look at the mess I've made.”

“Hey, no. Don't say that. Dad's over the moon about all the help you've been! I was so surprised when he said you'd volunteered to help him. That's never happened before.”

“Volunteered?” Bucky frowned. “Holly bell, I caught your dad sneaking around the compound. It was become his helper, or have him play fast and loose with my brain, and that's never happening again. Sure over the years I've come to enjoy helping out around here, but to start, it wasn't exactly a choice.”

She could only gape at him in shock. “He what?”

“It's fine, dollface. Nick and I are friends, and I like doing this. It's nice to be needed for something other than violence.” He opened and closed his metal hand. “I just wish I could do more.”

“We'll make it work, Bucky.” She gripped his metal hand. “Together. We can do this.”

He looked at their joined hands for a long moment before smiling at her. “Damn right, darlin’.”

“Now. You need to come to dinner, and mom put a room together for you.” She pulled him along behind her.

“Holly bell. I have to go back. Steve's likely up in arms I've been gone all day, and my phone got left behind. The punk is probably gonna ream me a new one.”

She slowed to a stop. “Oh. And you can't exactly blame me or tell him the truth.”

“Don't worry. I'm good at figuring it out.” He gently touched her cheek. “And for future reference. Nick's got my number, so if you need me, call or text. That way I can use the mirror in the closet. It's full length, and I don't have to climb over the sink.”

A blush burned her face. “Of course. Sure. I didn't think of that.”

“I'll be back as soon as I can.” With those parting words, he walked away, heading into the workshop where the mirror that connected their two worlds would return him to his.

Holly headed for the house. She had a few things to say to her father.

***

Bucky walked out of the mirror, hopped down off the sink, and stripped to his skin. A greasy mess would garner questions, ones he couldn't answer, but after a quick shower, he would sneak down to the kitchen and stuff himself, and figure out a convincing story for Steve.

But after he’d finished, he walked into his room to grab his phone and found six missed calls and a dozen text messages. It made him flinch because he’d clearly missed something important. The calls went from annoyed Steve grumbling about him not answering his phone to angry Steve to concerned Steve to resigned and finally worried.

The team had been called out; they couldn’t wait for him. If he was going to be so irresponsible as to not turn his phone on, he could damn well suffer the consequences. They hoped to be back by Christmas, and Bucky was now in charge of getting the decorations up and planning the Christmas Eve party.

He swore softly at that. There were only a dozen days left between now and Christmas. He was going to need every one of them to help the elves and the workshop get everything finished before then.

Shooting off an apology to Steve, one he wasn’t sure his friend was going to get if they were running silent, Bucky stalked out of his room and down to the team’s lounge where he glared at the boxes sitting half opened with lights and garlands spilling everywhere. Traditionally, they all got together, put up the tree, hung decorations, and generally enjoyed time as a team. He’d forgotten that was supposed to happen today.

Evidently, it hadn’t happened at all if they’d left it in a mess. He felt like shit for leaving them in the lurch and sent off another text to Steve. _If you need me, I can grab a jet and be there asap._

When no response came, he sighed and kicked one of the boxes, spilling garland across the floor. Now he was feeling double the guilt. He’d let Steve and the others down by being awol when they needed him and may have ruined Christmas because of his meddling up north.

Still, with Stark out of the way…

Bucky turned and ran down the hall. There was no better time to raid the Iron Man’s workshop.

***

It took five days of hack work, shoddy rewiring, and stolen parts but Bucky had the DICKs up and running again. It wasn’t great, but they were holding. But they’d lost six days of production time with the slow down. Even with the elves returning to their previous way of doing things, production had still lagged so badly no one was sure if they could catch up.

Every day, Bucky worked side by side with Holly. Between the two of them, they managed to keep Eldor out of trouble. He’d discovered she wasn’t just a pretty dame, but also brilliant, quick-witted, and full of spunk and sass. Her snappy comebacks flew once she got more comfortable with him until they were rolling in fits of giggles.

He’d never met anyone like her, and when she looked up at him with her honey gold eyes, Bucky found soft affection in them that made his heart warm.

Today they were standing in the Present Preparation and Distribution Center. As it had a big as fuck map of the world on one wall, Bucky simply called it the War Room and left it at that. Across the board, lights were lit up, showing all the children and the presents that were accounted for; those good kids whose gifts were wrapped and waiting in Nick’s sack.

The elf wrapped his arms around Bucky's thigh, clinging and crying. “We’re not going to make it!” sobbed Eldor. 

“Don’t be like that, little buddy. We can figure this out.” But when he shot a glance at Holly, he could see the worry in the way she chewed her lip. “Hey, Eldor? Why don’t you see if you can scrounge me up some of those great ginger snaps, and see if Gladys has some more coffee.” He peeled the elf from his leg and handed him the thermos that was empty.

The elf snuffled but nodded, brightening for having something productive to do. “Sure thing, Bucky!”

Once he was away, Bucky turned toward Holly. “What’s the damage, Holly bell?” She shot him a glance, a hint of red coming to her cheeks with the nickname. He was beginning to crave seeing that blush, though he wasn’t sure why it coloured her face when he used it.

“We’ve got thirteen days of work to fit into six. I don’t know if we can do it, Bucky.” She rubbed her fingers over her temple. “Everything’s up and running again, but… we’re so far behind.”

“So give me a job. We can’t push the machines any harder than we already are, but I’m not completely useless. Point me at something and let’s get it done.”

She chewed her lip again, then shot him another look. “How fast can you wrap a present?”

He arched a brow. “How many need to be wrapped to get us back on track by the end of the day?”

“About three million.”

Bucky winced but nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

***

Holly watched him as he turned and jogged off toward Wrapping. The man was dangerous with a capital D, and it had nothing to do with the weapons he could use like an extension of his body. These last few days had set her yearning for something Holly had never even considered before. A life outside the North Pole.

She didn’t even allow herself to contemplate Bucky leaving the Avengers, not when he returned the second day worried for his family. He didn’t know what the others were facing, but they were facing it without him, and if, God forbid, one was injured or killed on this mission, he would never forgive himself.

She’d tried to assure him what he was doing for them was saving Christmas, making a billion children happy and keeping them believing in magic was no small peanuts, but it hadn’t done much to make him feel better. Still, she’d tried.

He was such a good guy. And she’d said as much when she’d given her father both barrels that first night. How dare he treat Bucky so callously! How dare he blackmail the man into helping when all of them knew if Nick had simply _asked_ Bucky not to say anything, the honourable soldier would have taken the secret of Santa’s workshop to his grave.

Holly vowed to let him off the hook this year. If he never wanted to come back, she would not allow her father to continue to bully him into doing so. Not ever again.

“Holly?” She glanced down at Eldor. “Is everything alright? You’re leaving indents in that.” The elf indicated the leather armrest of her chair.

She smiled and relaxed her hand. “Everything’s fine, Eldor. Bucky went down to wrapping.”

“Cookie?” He held out the tray.

As they were gingerbread, a personal favourite, she plucked up one of the men and bit his head off. “Thanks,” she mumbled before going back to the list. As Nick was sick, and the list had reindeer embellishing the top of every page, there was no way her father could do it, and she had the gift. It was startlingly easy to look at a child or their letter, and know if they were naughty or nice.

It absorbed her attention, the binging of another completed present becoming white noise from the map. She was in the process of checking it a second time when the increased sound of bings drew her out of her trance-like state, and she looked up. Children were lighting up all over the map, sending the red dots fleeing before a sea of green. She stared in amazement and pushed to her feet before darting out the door down to wrapping. She had no idea what he was doing, but Bucky had advanced toward the goal of three million presents. Somehow, it appeared they would make it. What the hell had he done?

Halfway there the noise registered and had her slowing. Were they… singing?

Holly snuck through the door to watch as groups of elves worked on assembly lines. Two would measure and cut paper, then slide the package along to the next two who wrapped and taped, and down to two more who ribboned and bowed. More elves raced from the storage bins to the assembly lines, and still more from the tables to the conveyor belt which sent the wrapped presents down to the sleigh.

But it was Bucky, scoring the biggest knife Holly had ever seen down a roll of gift wrap and singing a robust version of the sea shanty “Blow the Man Down” that held her attention. He had all the elves chiming in and singing along, but the deep baritone of his voice rang out clearly over the higher tones of the elves.

How that sound wrapped her up and swallowed her whole. It set an ache in her belly and a longing in her heart.

Not wanting to intrude and cause a disruption in what was clearly working, Holly snuck back out the door and returned to the War Room. 

Bucky Barnes wasn’t at all how she’d pictured him. He was better - a fact that could play havoc with her heart.

***

Bucky flopped down on the sofa after dinner. He’d been working nearly none stop, staying in the North and catching a few hours of sleep in his ridiculously comfortable bed, in a home that looked like it could have come out of one of Wanda’s decorating magazines.

It was like Pottery Barn threw up so incredibly cheerful and festive and Christmasy it was. Bucky didn’t want to admit how much he loved it, but he did. Here he could wear colourful Christmas sweaters, drink hot chocolate with marshmallows at any hour of the day, and generally relax. It wasn’t like he needed to worry about crazies with guns, lunatics with bombs, or aliens falling out of the sky when Santa’s workshop was protected magically from all forms of detection.

He never felt too big, or too violent here. The elves though small were incredibly hardy. Considering how many times Eldor had blown himself up, that was probably a good thing. They were a bit like children with there easily bruised feelings, but an honest apology set them right, and they were smiling again. He had fun here. 

Sure there was always work to do, but he didn’t mind being busy. Idle hands used to mean Steve was getting in trouble somewhere. Not doing things made Bucky anxious all over again, but there was always shit that needed doing here. Stuff that could use a fresh coat of paint, reindeer pens that needed fences repaired. The elves would get around to it, but this time of year it was all hands on deck to get the toys finished and ready to go.

Even though he still felt at fault for introducing the DICKs to the workshop, Bucky felt a sense of fulfillment this year. He’d fixed it all, gotten it up and running, and gotten them back on track. Christmas was no longer in danger.

The couch dipped. Bucky turned his head and opened his eyes, smiling when he found Holly sitting next to him. She looked utterly adorable in black jeans, a red sweater, and fuzzy candy cane socks. She held out a mug of hot chocolate and a cookie.

“Bribery?” he chuckled.

She shook her head. “Your reward for getting us back on track. I didn’t think it would happen.” He plucked the cup from her fingers. “So that you know, I added a hefty dollop of Irish to your cup.”

He sniffed and smirked at the smell of whiskey. “I thought people only put Irish in their coffee?”

“We lack the requisite beverage, so I made do. If I drank coffee this time of night, I might as well head back to the workshop. I’d be up all night.”

Bucky blew on his cup. There were a lot better ways he could think of spending the night with pretty Holly bell than working. “Doesn’t make a difference for me anymore. Shouldn’t for Steve either, but he’s a bear until the first cup's been poured down his throat. I think it's a habit he can’t shake.” Thinking of Steve made him sigh. He still hadn’t decorated for Christmas, having been preoccupied here.

“Hey, Bucky?” Holly pulled her legs up underneath her. “I want you to know how much we appreciate everything you’ve done. Not just this year, but in past ones too. Mom and I gave Dad such a talking too when we found out what he’d done, blackmailing you into helping out. Mom’s always thought you were too busy or too shy to come to the house, have a meal, or stay over. She’s been over the moon having you. They don’t exactly get many guests.”

He shook his head. “What Nick did or didn’t do doesn’t matter. I like coming here. I like the elves and the work and even the landscape. The North has this strange beauty to it. The sea of white and diamond sparkle to the snow. It’s all so… pretty.” He was looking at her when he said it, and Holly blushed before looking away.

She stood to go fidget with the garland on the fireplace mantle. “I missed it while I was at school. It’s nice to be home.”

“What will you do now?”

“Start learning the family business.”

“Yeah?” he smirked. “Your gonna be Santa?”

“And why not?” She planted her hands on her hips and turned to scowl at him. “That’s how it works. The duty is passed from father down through the family line. Mom and Dad only had me, so when the time comes, I’ll fly the sleigh.”

“I didn’t mean to sound flippant, darlin’. Just surprised and a little proud. You’ll make a great Santa.”

A shy smile curled her lips as she went back to fiddling with the garland. “You think so?”

“Holly bell.” Bucky pushed to his feet and joined her before the fire. “I know so.”

Tiny like an elf, she had to tilt her head back to look him in the face. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Call me Holly bell?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. I guess I just looked at you and it felt right. I can quit if you want.”

Wonder filled her face. “I was surprised when you did it. It’s been Dad’s nickname for me since I was little.”

“It suits you. A tiny holly sprig with a laugh like bells.” Bucky couldn’t look away from her eyes, finding they reflected the same intense pull he was feeling. He took her hesitantly by the waist, cupped the back of her neck, and drew her up on her toes, all the while waiting for her to protest, tell him to stop, pull away, anything, but when her lashes fluttered closed, Bucky ducked down and took her mouth in a gentle kiss.

The pillowy softness complimented the dewy texture of her lip gloss. It caused his lips to cling to hers when he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. A sound of pleasure hummed from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his waist and grasped handfuls of his sweater. Bucky licked her lip, tasting candy cane and hot chocolate and whiskey, and slowly lifted his head. Her lashes brushed her cheeks, her lips were slightly parted, and a flush of beautiful pink coloured her face.

“Was that okay?” Bucky asked.

“When I remember how words work I’ll let you know.”

He chuckled and stroked her hair. “Maybe if I kiss you again, you’ll remember.”

Her lashes lifted to reveal dark eyes full of desire. “I highly doubt it, but I’ve always liked testing theories.”

Bucky laughed even as he lowered his head to kiss her again.

***

The next five days went by in a blur of wrapping, building, and maintaining that had Bucky running ragged, falling face down at the end of the night to sleep hard for six hours before getting up to go again. The DICKs kept having sporadic shutdowns, sending him racing to patch the equipment before another cascade failure occurred.

He knew already he would have to come back after Christmas and give the entire system an overhaul, but sneaking away again would be difficult. At this point, he was wondering if he should put in for some leave time. Lord knew he deserved it, but he’d already let the team down once. Could he really afford to do so again?

Holly rushed past surrounded by elves and smiled at him, causing Bucky’s heart to skip. They’d been taking every opportunity they could to sneak in a quick round of kissing, stolen moments that meant so much more to him then he could express. Every passionate glance or brush of hands made him ache. Every kiss made him burn for so much more.

If his job weren’t so important, if being an Avenger and saving the world wasn’t something only a select few could do, he would walk away tomorrow to be with Holly. But how could he do that to Steve? To Nat? To all his friends? He’d been getting sporadic updates from the team, more from the compound, and responding in kind, but juggling all these balls was exhausting.

But tonight was the night. Nick would start his run, and within twenty-four-hours, it would all be over. Bucky leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to sleep for three days straight when they were done.

A noise at the far end of the corridor had him looking up. Was it another DICK? They were so close. Three hours and the entire works could go into system failure, and it would be fine. What he saw had him straightening off the wall as Gladys rushed toward him.

“Mrs. Claus?”

“James, for the last time it’s Gladys!” She gave an exasperated huff. “Have you seen Holly?”

“Yeah, she went that way not five minutes ago. What’s wrong?” He fell in beside her as the woman rushed by.

“It’s Nick. He’s taken a turn for the worse.”

“Shit,” Bucky hissed. “Pardon my language.”

“Forgiven, dear.” She patted his arm. “Holly’s going to have to make the trip.”

Bucky plunged through a spate of emotions so fast his head spun. “I thought… doesn’t she need training first?” He gone with her and watched her talk to and play with the reindeer, sat in the sleigh and listened as she’d explained how it worked, but from what he understood, she’d never actually _flown_ the damn thing.

“She’ll be fine. She’s a Claus. It’s in the blood. Yes, usually she’d do a few years of practice flights with Nick before taking off on her own, but she can do this. I have faith. And it’s not a new team of reindeer this year. The boys are old hats at the route. They’ll help keep her on track.”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but still worried. Alone out there, flying around the world, anything could go wrong.

Gladys slowed to a stop and turned to peer at him. “You care for her.”

A blush hit him hard. “She’s a real special girl.”

Gladys smirked. “You’re a good man, James Barnes. You’ll keep my Holly happy.”

“Gladys…” He shrugged and held his hands out. “I can’t stay. I’ve already missed one mission. I can’t leave the others to do it all alone when I’ve got the power to help save people. I’ve taken too many innocent lives to just walk away. No matter how much I’d like too.”

She arched a snowy white brow. “And who said you had to choose one or the other? You’ve got a mirror. Use it!”

He crossed his arms. “And how am I supposed to explain that to my team? Hey, I’m off to see my girl. Just gonna step through a mirror to get there. Pretty sure they’re gonna ask questions.”

Gladys patted his cheek. “You’ll figure it out. You’re a smart boy.” She bustled off to find Holly and left him standing there staring after her.

***

Holly’s hands shook as she stood in her father’s office and reached for the coat laying on his chair. It was the coat. The Claus coat, imbued with as much magic as her blood if not more having been worn by so many Claus’s throughout the years, and would give her the ability to slip seamlessly into and out of homes.

The door at her back opened before she could touch it, and she looked up to find Bucky filling the doorway.

“Damn. Holly bell, you look incredible.”

“Thank you, Bucky.” She glanced at the mirror. It wasn’t traditional, but she didn’t exactly fit the bill for “Santa” either what with being a girl and petite. Still, she thought the red leggings, black knee-high boots, and a fun Christmas sweater would do the job should someone catch a glimpse of her. She’d curled her platinum hair and would leave it down so it could spill forward over her shoulders in an easily mistaken beard, and once she added the hat and coat, she’d be as close to Santa as she could get.

She’d already gone in to sit with her father and go over the plan. She’d had the route memorized since she was five, but that hadn’t stopped him from quizzing her between bouts of coughing. He wasn’t happy about her going alone her first time. Holly wasn’t either, more nervous than she’d ever been, but she wasn’t about to screw up Christmas when everyone had worked so damn hard these last few days.

Bucky crossed the room to take the coat from her hands and hold it out for her. “But this thing’s going to swamp you.”

“You think?” She smirked at him in the mirror and shrugged into the coat that immediately shrunk to fit. “Huh… well, will you look at that?”

“Terrible. Teasing me like that will put you on the naughty list. Guess I should just keep this.” He dangled a small box wrapped in red paper in front of her face.

“You got me a present?” Stunned, she reached for it, but it was pulled out of reach.

“Only good boys and girls get gifts. You’re on the naughty list, remember.”

She turned to face him and smiled as she shook her head. “Good thing Santa isn’t as strict as that. No one would ever get gifts. How do I get off the naughty list?”

Bucky tapped a finger against his lips and bent down for her to place a kiss on them. He hummed when she pulled away. “Much better.”

Holly plucked the gift from his fingers. “Least you’re easy.” He frowned and she giggled while pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a Christmas ornament made from scrap metal in the shape of the Avengers symbol. “Oh, Bucky!”

“I know it’s not much, but I’ve been pretty busy, and I can’t go with you in the sleigh, but I thought you could maybe take that with you? So I’m there even though I’m not. Like a good luck charm.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s perfect.” She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again. “I love it.” He buried his hand in her curls and dominated the kiss, snaking his tongue between her teeth to twist and twine with hers until she was a breathless, shuddering mess of desire.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered against her lips. “Holly bell… I don’t want to lose this when Christmas is over.”

There was a very large _but_ hanging in the air between them. “Me either, Bucky.” She kissed him again, a little frantic and desperate with the situation. He held her tight, unwilling to let go as his urgency spilled over, but what could they do? Stolen moments wouldn’t be enough come Christmas day.

“Bucky…” Tears burned her eyes.

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll figure it out. I can’t lose you, Holly bell.” Bucky turned his face into her throat and just kept holding on.

***

He went with her and lifted her into the sleigh, well aware Gladys was watching. Nick remained confined to his bed, but Holly’s mother was there to see her off this first time.

Holly looked so tiny in the sleigh, but excitement lived in her eyes. She took the ornament he’d made her and tied to a cross section of the windscreen, and made him chuckle and tease her that next, she’d want fuzzy dice.

“Have you got all your gifts?” she asked, her hands still on his shoulders while his remained on her waist.

“Yeah, darlin’. I’ll pack them through the mirror once your away.”

She cupped his face in her hands. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting up for you, Holly bell.”

The elves cheered when she bent and kissed him. Then she pulled her hat down over her hair, gathered the reins of the eight stamping reindeer as Bucky stepped back, and threw him a smile that did nothing to cover the sorrow in her eyes.

“Wish me luck?”

He shook his head. “You don’t need it.” Her smile widened, and the sorrow faded a little as gratitude replaced it.

“Let’s get, boys!” She whistled to the reindeer, and they tore out of the barn racing along the smooth expanse of snow that made Bucky think of airport runways.

Sparkles of colour began to glimmer along the sleigh's runners. More gathered around the hooves of the reindeer.

“C’mon, baby,” he whispered, watching them run. “Get them up.”

Suddenly the lead pair were bounding into the sky, and the rest followed as Holly let out a whoop that echoed all the way back to the barn.

He chuckled and couldn’t help but grin like a fool. “Good for you, Holly bell.”

“C’mon, Bucky!” Eldor grabbed his hand and tugged at him. “We can watch her run from the Mission Control!”

Having never stayed this long before, Bucky was curious and nodded, offering his arm to Gladys when she joined them.

***

The place was incredible. It was like sitting in command central for NASA or something if NASA was forty years older. The equipment could use a serious upgrade, but it did the job, tracking Holly as she made her way through Asia. She was fucking fast, and he wished he could have been there to see it in person.

Her voice came through the speakers, relating little anecdotes about cute cats, kids who'd crashed on couches, and how happy she was she didn’t need to eat all those cookies anymore. They went in the empty sack and were distributed to the elves once she got back for the Christmas wrap party.

She was finishing France when Bucky’s phone pinged a message from Steve.

_Where the hell are you?_

Bucky lurched to his feet. “Shit! The decorations!” He ran from the room and down to Nick’s office where his presents were waiting, grabbed them up and went through the mirror in a single motion.

He practically fell into his room, then raced out the door and down to the lounge only to skid to a stop. Everyone was standing there, still in their gear, and angry. Boxes remained unpacked, lights untangled, and the tree was dry and dead.

“Where _the hell_ have you been?”

Bucky contained a flinch. “Present shopping?” He held them up as evidence.

“The hell, Barnes?” Nat snapped. “You go awol before a mission and then can’t even do this in the time we’re gone?”

“The tree’s dead, man,” Sam sighed, poking it so the needles fell off. “You couldn’t even water it?”

He felt like shit. “I’m sorry. Something came up.”

“Something always does this time of year, doesn’t it?”

Bucky glanced at Tony but didn’t answer.

“I was looking forward to the lights,” Wanda said sadly.

Bucky felt like a heel. “Wanda… I…”

“What was so important you couldn’t be bothered to join us or help out, Buck?” Steve asked. “You were supposed to be here, but you up and disappear in a way we still can’t figure out and miss a mission we could have used your help on, and the one thing we asked you to do looks like this? _Where the hell were you_!”

“Steve…” Bucky opened and closed his mouth. “I… I can’t…”

Steve took a step forward. “Can’t? Or won’t?”

He shrugged helplessly. “I was helping a friend.”

“Are we not your friends?”

He winced. Even Vision was looking less than pleased. “I’ve got other friends.”

“Since when?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

“Couple years.”

“Who, where, when, and with what?”

Bucky glared at Steve. “Punk, you don’t get to rule my life, and I don’t have to tell you every aspect of it.”

“Maybe we should check him for Hydra programming again.”

Natasha’s words hit him like a fist and sent Bucky stepping back. Stark he could have seen coming with a comment like that, but her? “You think I’m some Hydra plant because I want a little privacy?”

She arched a brow. “You’re acting all secretive, Barnes. I don’t like it.”

“Well get used to it!” Bucky barked. “Where I was and what I was doing isn’t anyone’s business but mine!”

“Not this time, Buck.” Steve shook his head. “Not when you’ve let all of us down. I want some answers.”

“You’re not going to get them, Rogers, so back off.” Bucky dumped the presents he was carrying on a chair. “I screwed up. Fine. I’ll fix it.”

“I’ll fix it.”

Bucky stiffened and spun around to face Holly. “Holly! What are you doing here?”

She walked into the room looking like a sprite, a little Christmas avenging angel. “I took a detour.”

“Why?”

She stopped at his side and smiled up at him. “Eldor followed you. When he heard what was happening here, he ran back and made mission control tell me.” She pushed her sleeve up and glanced at her watch. “I have exactly five minutes to spare before I have to get back on track. The weather was good over the Alps, so I was ahead of schedule.”

“Ugh… who the hell are you and how did you get in here without setting off security?” Tony asked.

Holly smiled and gave a small wave. “I’m Holly, and you’ll all be familiar with my dad. His name’s Nick, though most people call him Santa.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “Is this what you’ve been doing? Playing elf with some mall Santa?”

Holly frowned. “Not a mall Santa. _The_ Santa. Look.” She pointed to the windows and everyone turned to look at the sleigh and reindeer beyond the window.

Everyone gasped. Vision phased through the glass, took a turn around the sleigh, had a reindeer try to bite him, and returned inside. “They are real.”

“Of course they are!” Holly snorted. “Long story short, Bucky’s been helping Dad these last few years up North, but a couple of weeks ago, Dad got sick and then the main sorting machine Bucky helped build failed. We needed his help to get it running again so we wouldn’t miss Christmas.” She glanced at her watch again.

Tony frowned, then looked at Bucky. “Is that where the parts for my DICKs went?”

“Yeah. Retrofitted to work for the elves. I may have… commandeered a bunch more parts over the last few days.”

“Cascade failure?”

“Yeah. Rolling. Then it was just single machines sparking out.”

Stark nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's been a problem."

“Boys! Talk gizmos later.” She shot Bucky a look. “Bucky’s been up North with us, literally keeping things running so we could save Christmas. I know it’s not saving the world, but he saved  _my_ world, and the world of more than a billion children. I’m why he was unavailable when you were called away, and I’m why he didn’t get any of this done. But I can fix that.”

From her pocket, Holly pulled what looked like a regular glass Christmas ball. She then chucked it at the tree, sending every one of his friends diving away like it was a grenade. She snorted softly in amusement.

The ball touched the tree and Christmas unfolded around them. The tree came alive with greenery and lights, garlands hung from the ceiling along with sprigs of mistletoe and hundreds of snowflakes, Santa statues popped up all around, interspersed with reindeer, and every one of the ornaments in the boxes flew through the air to hang on the spruce tree’s boughs.

“There. Crisis averted. I’ve gotta go.” Holly pressed up on her toes and kissed Bucky on the mouth.

“But… what about them?” Bucky nodded to his teammates who were staring and still in shock.

“Mom and I talked on my way here and we agree. We figured it would be okay to tell Earth’s Mightiest Heroes that Santa Claus is real and expect them to keep the secret. I think they can handle that.”

Joy filled him as he lifted Holly up. “Does that mean I can keep you?”

She smiled and it was everything. “You want to play Mr. Claus to this Santa, Bucky Barnes?”

“Is that a proposal, Holly bell? Cause I don’t see no ring,” Bucky teased.

She laughed and kissed him soundly. “You know, Dad always said when you know, you just know. I know with you, James Barnes, but I need to go, and you need to answer their questions. I’ll be back in a few hours. And then do you know what happens?”

“What?”

Her smile turned seductive before she lowered her head to whisper in his ear, “Three month vacation before we begin again.”

“Three months, huh?” he grinned.

“Yup.” She landed a smacking kiss on his mouth. “Now, put me down. I’m going to be late!”

He dropped her to her feet and she disappeared in a sparkle of glitter to reappear in the sleigh outside. The same piercing whistle sounded and they were gone in a flash of rainbow hooves.

“So…” Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets as the others turned to gape at him. “Questions?”

-The End-


End file.
